


On my mind.

by haaaveyoumetted



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>finn x poe prompts: <b>bath time</b>, <s>hair cuts, dancer au, or mecha pilots au</s>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It didn't take long for Finn to feel completely awkward and out of place on D'Qar. He didn't know what to expect- what life was like for anyone that wasn't a stormtrooper. It was almost overwhelming, learning all of the things that he had never done, the things he had never even _heard_ about. Thankfully, he had Poe and Rey to explain things to him. They were always willing to introduce new things to Finn, and were almost unbelievably patient with him. It terrified him to imagine how lost he would be without them and tried not to think too much about it. 

"So...you just... _sit_ in the water? and.. do what?"

Rey was trying to explain the concept of 'taking a bath' to him, and Finn didn't quite understand the point. 

 

"Yes.. It's relaxing. Usually, it's something children do, apparently... and I myself hadn't tried it until I ended up on the base." Rey explained. "Listen Finn, I know it sounds odd, but trust me. Just try it."

Finn continued to look at her skeptically. "Okay... but only because I trust you, Rey." He eventually responded. 

She flashed him a bright smile in return. 

 

\---

 

Finn plugged the drain and began filling the tub with water. He still didn't know how he felt about the idea of a 'bath', but if Rey said it was worth it, he couldn't deny her request of at least giving it a go. Leaning against the small counter, he watched the water fill the tub, calming him as he watched the waterline slowly rise. He closed the door to the small bathroom and stripped his shirt off, turning off the water and throwing his clothing to the floor in a messy pile. 

Cautiously, he dipped a hand in the water, realizing he probably should have checked the temperature before he filled the whole tub. Luckily, it didn't seem to be hot enough to be uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, he slowly submerged himself into the water, his muscles relaxing almost instantly. 

He made a mental note to listen to Rey more often. 

 

\---

 

Poe was fixing up some parts on one of the X-wings when he heard Rey calling out to him.

 

"Poe? You in here?"

He popped his head out from under the ship and smiled. "Yeah, I'm in here."

She smiled at him and walked over to join him. 

"What brings you to this side of the base?", he asked, splitting his attention between her and the part of the ship he was patching up. 

"Just finished a training session", she replied, taking a seat on the nose of the ship. "Taking a little break before I jump back into it."

"Mm. Still going well, I take it?", Poe asked. As someone who wasn't force sensitive in the slightest, he loved hearing Rey's stories. 

"It is. It's still a lot of work, but I think I'm starting to get the hang of it", she replied.

"I have no doubt about that, my little Rey of sunshine."

She groaned and fell backwards. She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Why do you do this to me."

Poe laughed. "Because I know how much you love it."

"Almost as much as you love Finn?", she shot back without missing a beat. 

Rey heard a brief clanging noise, assuming Poe had dropped whatever he had been holding.

"As much as I _what_?!"

"Oh come on Poe. It's so obvious how much you fancy him." BB-8 was quick to agree.

Poe appeared, glaring half-heartedly at both of them in turn. "Seriously?"

Rey gave him _the look_ , and he knew there was no getting out of it. He sighed, running his hands over his face. "Is it really that obvious?"

"I suggested that he try taking a bath... if you hurry back, you can probably catch him."

"You did not." Poe stated accusingly. 

"You better hur-ryyy", she sing-songed, a wide smirk on her lips. 

"You are actually the worst."

He quickly wiped the grease from his hands and headed back to the quarters he shared with Finn. 

 

\---

 

Taking a deep breath, Poe entered the room, softly closing the door behind him. 

"Poe? Is that you?", he heard Finn's muffled voice call out from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, it's me buddy. You alright?" Poe cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. _'You alright?' Really?_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Rey suggested I try taking a bath, said it would help me relax."

Poe swallowed thickly, the image of Finn stretched out in the tub threatening to take over his thoughts. "Oh? and was she right?"

"I made a mental note to listen to Rey more often. The idea sounded kind of ridiculous, but I have to say, she was right man."

Poe calmly removed his jacket and made his way over to his bed. "Good. I'm glad you're finding more ways to just kick back and relax- y'know, relieve some of your stress." Poe offered. Seconds later, he heard the door open and Finn emerged with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, and nothing else. He was never going to get the image of shirtless, dripping wet, loose-limbed, blissed-out Finn out of his mind. 

 

\---

 

Poe didn't know whether he should hug Rey or never speak to her again.

 

Finn had started taking baths at least once a week- he seemed to find it relaxing after a long week. It wasn't the taking baths that Poe minded, it was what he had to deal with afterwards. Finn had gotten comfortable enough around Poe to leave his fresh clothes outside of the bathroom, having to come out to collect them before going back into the bathroom to change- and it was simultaneously the best and worst kind of torture. He had always been attracted to the younger man, and this certainly wasn't helping him keep his...urges under control. 

 

They were both in their room relaxing, when Finn asked, "Do you ever take baths Poe?'

Poe nearly dropped the booked he was reading on his face and took a few seconds to regain his composure before responding. "Uh... not in a long time. My parents used to give me baths when I was younger."

Finn considered this briefly. "From what people keep telling me, it sounds like kids only take baths... but I don't really understand why."

Poe shrugged. "I'm not sure either... it's just, how it is I guess."

He hummed in response and they both fell back into a comfortable silence. 

 

\---

 

It happened a few weeks later when Poe was convinced he had everything under control. 

 

Poe was sitting on his bed, strumming lazily at his guitar, when Finn emerged from the bathroom, only wearing a towel when he slipped, and ended up sprawled out on the floor. Without thinking, he set his guitar aside and walked over to offer Finn a hand. Finn accepted immediately, clumsily allowing his towel to fall to the floor as he stood. 

They were only inches away from each other, and Poe felt his brain short-circuiting. He was way too close to Finn for him to not be wearing anything.  _ ~~Or he wasn't close enough.~~_  Poe felt his mouth go completely dry, forcing his eyes to stay locked with Finn's. 

"Thanks", Finn eventually said, speaking quietly. 

Poe cleared his throat. "Yeah, no problem buddy."

The silence was far too loud, and the tension was so thick, Poe felt his skin vibrating with the intimacy of it. He saw Finn's gaze shift down to his lips, pulling his own between his teeth briefly, and that's when the damn broke. Poe darted forward and closed the gap between them, grasping each side of Finn's face with his hands, moaning the moment their lips connected. 

Finn froze, but only for a second, and then responded just as eagerly. He gripped Poe's hips and pulled him closer, their bodies flush against each other. 

When the two finally pulled apart, they were both panting heavily, pupils blown wide. With his hands still resting on Finn's face, Poe leaned his forehead against the younger man's, a wide smile on his face. "Is this okay?"

Finn nodded, a look of shock still evident on his face. "Yeah. Yeah, this is okay... on one condition."

Poe raised an eyebrow, his curiosity peaking. "Okay... and what would that be?" He asked, still trying to catch his breath. 

"You're not allowed to have nearly that much on. It's hardly fair."

Poe couldn't remember getting undressed so quickly in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So since everyone seemed to like the first part so much, I'm adding a seriously ridiculous second part.  
> thanks for all of the love <3

Poe didn't realize how amazing taking baths could actually be. Sure, he had messed around in showers before, and had plenty fantasies about the times he didn't, but baths turned out to be a completely different story.

Ever since Finn started taking baths regularly,  Poe had fallen into the habit of doing the same thing. He quickly discovered that Rey and Finn were right- it was extremely relaxing and it was a great way to end the week. 

After his latest relaxation session, Poe sat on his bed, hair still damp, reading over some flight plans for the possible missions General Organa had mapped out. 

"Poe, man, you have to see what Rey got me", Finn said, entering their shared quarters and shutting the door behind him. 

The pilot glanced up from his scattered papers, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? Do I actually want to know?"

"Oh I think you do." Finn said, opening the bag he had in his hands. 

Poe couldn't deny that he was curious. He loved Rey; she had a great sense of humor, and a kind heart, but it was the sense of humor that sometimes worried him. His eyes widened in surprise when Finn pulled out a rubber BB droid that looked exactly like BB-8. It was basically a _rubber duck_ \- for the _bath_. 

"Are you seeing this right now?!" Finn exclaimed. 

"I don't-... I don't even know what to say. That's so-...that's such a Rey thing to do", he said, chuckling and shaking his head affectionately. 

"Right? That's what I said. Oh! but she also got me this bubble bath stuff, which I'm actually really looking forward to trying out." Finn continued. 

Rey was officially trying to kill him, Poe decided. He could see exactly what she was trying to do, and unless he acted on it like she wanted him to, it was just going to be torture. The girl was too smart and too cunning for her own good sometimes. 

"Have you ever taken a bath with bubbles or anything?", Finn asked, genuinely curious. 

Finn being so innocent was also going to be the death of him, if Rey didn't get there first. He swallowed thickly, trying to block out all of the images of the two of them in a bubble bath together, gently washing each other, using it as an excuse to just touch and feel and- _no. stop._

"I have. Not since I was a kid. I might have to give it another shot", he replied, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. 

"Hmm. Well, I'm going to go put these things to use, then", Finn decided, disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

Poe let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. 

\---

They hadn't spoken about the kiss since it happened, and it was _killing him_. There wasn't any tension, and things weren't awkward like they probably should have been, but Poe just didn't know what to do next- how to move anything forward, if that was even a possibility. These things usually came pretty easily to Poe, but this time, he was completely at a lost. It was a delicate situation; something he was terrified of messing up. He had to come up with a solid plan if he wanted to have any sort of chance, and after a few days, he came to a conclusion. If it worked, it would absolutely sweep the other man off of his feet; if it didn't, he would never let himself live it down. It was a chance he was more than willing to take. 

Poe waited for a day that he knew Finn would be busy- a day when he wouldn't have any time to stop by their room until later in the evening, and then he got to work. He placed candles in several different sections of the bathroom, as well as the main room. He scattered rose petals in the form of a trail on the floor, leading to the table that he had dressed up, and then into the bathroom. He put on some soft music, and spent a few hours gathering everything he would need to prepare dinner and began cooking. He didn't pride himself on being a great chef or anything, but he considered himself decent enough to be passable for the occasion. 

He glanced at the clock on the wall as he was finishing up, and realized he would have just enough time to get changed before Finn would be getting back. He slipped into a pair of his nicer, dark wash jeans, and a white long-sleeved shirt that was just the right amount of almost too tight. He quickly lit all of the candles and let out a sigh of relief when everything was finished.

Standing nervously beside the table, he glanced at the clock for seemed like the hundredth time in five minutes, reminding himself to take deep breaths, when he heard the door in the other room open, followed by a quiet gasp. _This is it._  His heart rate began to increase as he heard footsteps slowly making their way closer to him, and then his breath caught as Finn came into sight, eyes wide, his features colored by shock and awe. 

"Poe? What..what is this?", He asked, clearly unsure what to make of any of it. 

"This... is me trying to do things the right way. You see, usually, you go on a date first, and then...if everything goes well, that's when you kiss someone. We did that one kinda backwards- which is fine, it does happen that way, but.. I...", It was new to Poe, stumbling over his words like this. He was not sure if he wanted to hear Finn's response to any of this, but he couldn't back out now. 

Finn was quite for a moment, and then he nodded, a bright smile blooming on his face. "Okay. Let's do this the right way, then."

Poe couldn't have contained the grin that his face broke out into even if he had wanted to. "Okay."

The dinner went over well, the two of them falling easily into conversation as they normally did. Nothing felt forced, or awkward, and for that alone Poe was thanking the force. When they had finished eating, Finn asked, "So, what's supposed to happen next?"

The older man thought carefully before answering. "Well,..it depends. If a date goes well, sometimes it ends in a kiss. If you're out somewhere, sometimes you invite your date back to your place- and sometimes that also means ending in a kiss, and sometimes a bit more than that."

Finn listened intently, clearly wanting to choose his next words carefully. After a few seconds of silence, Finn responded, "Do you think it went well?"

Swallowing thickly, the pilot replied, "Yeah, I do. I think with you and I together, it always goes well."

"We do make a good team, don't we?", Finn replied. 

"Yeah. Yeah, we do", Poe agreed, almost in a whisper. 

Their gazes were locked, neither one of them wanting to look away. Poe felt like his whole body was vibrating, thrumming with anticipation. He couldn't remember the last time he wanted something or someone so badly- but the last thing he wanted to do was pressure Finn into doing something. 

Finn was the one to break the eye contact, his attention pulled to the other path of the rose petals. "Are those leading into the bathroom?"

"Why don't you go find out?" Poe replied. 

Finn stood slowly, and began walking to follow it, stopping when he reached Poe. He extended his hand, offering it to Poe. The older man accepted it without hesitation, standing and following Finn. As Finn opened the bathroom door, Poe held his breath, waiting for a reaction of some kind. 

The younger man was quiet for what seemed like an eternity and then turned and faced Poe. "You really did all of this for me?" His voice was thick with emotion, and Poe was struggling to hold any sort of composure. 

He nodded, looking intently into Finn's eyes. "I'd do anything for you."

Poe heard his breath catch, his eyes widening. "Will you join me, then?" Finn asked, gesturing towards the bath Poe had drawn for him. 

Poe felt his brain short circuit. Finn had asked him that question, several times, in several different ways when he imagined a scenario like this happening; _and now it was happening._

He took a step forward, leaving a mere few inches between the two of them, and cupped Finn's face with his hands, pulling him into a firm kiss. Finn reacted immediately, grasping Poe's hips, pulling him closer, leaving no room between their bodies. Poe moaned softly, trailing his tongue over Finn's lips, asking for permission. It was granted without hesitation, leaving Poe feeling weak in the knees. They eventually broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. 

"Of course I'll join you", Poe replied breathlessly. 

Poe pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor, Finn following suit just seconds behind him. Poe shamelessly let his eyes wander over Finn's broad shoulders, dragging down slowly to his toned chest.  He could feel Finn doing the same to him. They began removing the rest of their clothing and Poe still couldn't believe any of this was actually happening. 

When they were both fully undressed, Poe walked toward the tub, stepping in slowly, Finn following close behind. The tub was small- their bodies would be touching in every possible way. The realization sent a shiver through Poe's body. 

If he managed to survive this, Rey and BB-8 were never going to let him live any of it down. 

**Author's Note:**

> come be stormpilot trash with me on [tumblr.](http://www.poedamerontho.tumblr.com)


End file.
